Project: Yakko
by Melodyrider
Summary: Project: A Ko done Animaniacs style!


Scene opens outside a quaint little house in Everytown, USA. Colin, Randy's friend is standing outside the front door. He quickly walks to the camera. 

Colin: 'Kay so one time Randy Beaman got sucked into a video game 'cause he was so good at it and he had to save the video game world and he was in the really big robot with lots of lasers on it and he fought all these icky monsters and he rescued the princess and then you know what? She KISSED him! Eeawwwwww!!!

Colin makes a disgusted face and then looks back at the camera.

Colin: 'Kay 'bye.

Colin walks back to his front door and camera fades to black.

Scene opens in darkness. A small dot of light appears in the center of the screen. It grows slowly until it becomes the Little Flame. He is sitting on his typical candle and holder and the light he creates shows a modern home office. His candle holder is sitting next to a computer monitor.

Little Flame: (Yawns) Whoa, that was a long nap. I wonder how long I've been asleep.

He looks around.

Little Flame: What's all this stuff? Where's the old parchment and inkwell?

Hands appear and place themselves on the keyboard. They begin tapping away and the flame watches as words begin to appear on the screen.

Little Flame: Oh, I get it now. That's pretty neat! Well let's see what you've got so far. Hmmm...

Little Flame: "Project Yakko, by Melodyrider" Nice title.

Little Flame: "Apologies to Soeishinsha and U.S. Manga Corps"  
"Apologies to Warner Bros. and Steven Spielberg." Oh, so you're borrowing other people's property, eh? Good idea, acknowledging their ownership and all. Of course, since this is a parody you're writing, you don't really have to get permission. It's a nice gesture, though.

The fingers stop typing. The flame watches for a bit and gets impatient.

Little Flame: How about starting the story in a place? You know, just get a setting going and see where it goes from there?

The fingers start typing again and the flame looks on approvingly.

Little Flame: Let's see "Outer Space" That's interesting. I'm aglow with anticipation.

Scene fades out and back in to outer space. The camera pans past stars and finally focuses in on a Space Shuttle. The camera cuts to a close up of the Shuttle, and a large gloved hand closes on a dial, twists it, and releases. Camera zooms out.

Marita: Oh Flavio! This is so boring! I thought spacewalking would be more exciting than this!

Flavio: I agree, my little cream puff. This is not the way the travel agent described it at all. I shall write a complaint to their main office at once!

Cut to inside the Shuttle. Mindy is floating around in the cockpit, giggling, while Buttons is desperately trying to float over to her so he can grab her. Buttons looks out of the front window and notices a light heading toward them. His eyes widen in horror.

Cut to outside, where Flavio and Marita continue to float in their space suits.

Marita: Flavio? Do you see that?

She points in the direction of the light.

Flavio: Yes, I do. I wonder what it could be.

Cut to behind the Space Shuttle. Gina Embryo is in a space suit with a rocket pack. She is spying on the Hippos with a pair of binoculars.

Gina: This is the worst yet! Somehow these poor, defenseless hippos have found their way into outer space. I must find a way to return them to their natural habitat. I say, what's that?

Gina lifts her binoculars and looks toward the approaching light and squints into them. Through the binoculars she sees that the light is actually a ball of fire heading right for them.

Gina: My babies! I must find a way to protect them!

Gina flips a switch and her rocket activates, sending her rushing toward the Hippos.

Cut to inside the shuttle. Mindy is now sitting on the control panel and randomly flipping switches and pushing buttons. Buttons almost has her when the Shuttle's boosters fire. The motion knocks Mindy comfortably into the pilot's chair and Buttons flat against the wall. Buttons yelps in alarm and is flattened by the impact. Mindy giggles

Cut to the Hippos watching the fireball as it gets dangerously close. Gina is rapidly approaching.

Gina: I'll save you!

The Shuttle zooms away and the cords that link the Hippos to it got taut and snatch them away, leaving Gina alone in the path of the asteroid. It screams past her, sending her spinning. When she comes to a stop she is badly scorched.

Gina: Hippos... safe. Will now... seek medical... care.

Passes out.

Cut to Flavio and Marita being dragged away by the Shuttle.

Marita: Oh, this is much more exciting. I would like to do this again, Flavio!

Flavio: Anything for you, my dear.

The asteroid streaks toward the Earth, enters the atmosphere and makes a beeline for Warner Bros. Studios. It comes within inches of striking, but instead comes to a sudden stop, revealing itself to be the watertower. The watertower comes to a gentle landing.

Years later...

Scene opens in a bedroom. A lump under the covers moves. Two feet poke out, but the figure is only seen from the waist down, although a pair of brown pants are modestly covering it. The figure walks over to a radio and flips it on.

Narrator: NEWSREEL OF THE STARS! Dateline: 1930, the Warner Bros. Studio. Here at the studio's new animation department cartoonists toil endlessly to come up with new cartoon stars.

Cut to the studio's animation department. Thadius Plotz paces back and forth and animators scribble furiously at their art boards.

Animator #1: How about an alien princess who decides she's married to the town pervert and refuses to let him see other girls?

Thadius Plotz: Too much dependency on cultural information.

Animator #2: How about a show about a pig who flies a W.W.I airplane?

Thadius Plotz: Not enough marketing potential.

Animator #3: How about a ditzy girl who had magical powers that come from jewelry that a talking cat gave her, who fights energy sucking demons and gives weird speeches?

Thadius Plotz: I thought I told you not to go on a drinking binge before coming to work. Get out of here! You're fired!

Suddenly one of the art boards shakes, and the Warners leap out of the paper.

Warners: HELLOOOO NURSE!

Narrator: The Warners were completely out of control and ran amuck throughout the studio.

Scenes of the Warners running amuck.

Warners: Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!

Narrator: The Warner's films (which made no sense) were locked away in the studio vault, never to be released. As for the Warners themselves they were locked away in the studio watertower, ALSO never to be released. The studio has disavowed all knowledge of the Warners to this very day, when the Warners escaped!

Cut back to the bedroom. The camera pans up the feet until the figure is revealed to be Yakko.

Yakko: But you already knew that, didn't you?

Cut to outside the tower. Dot is at the bottom looking up.

Dot: Yakko! C'mon Yakko! It's our first day at the new school!

The "WB" opens and Yakko pokes his head out.

Yakko: Be right down!

Yakko leaps out and begins to fall. About halfway down wings sprout from his back and gently carry him to the ground. Once he lands, the wings fold up and disappear.

Yakko: I learned that trick from Mink.

Dot: You're thinking of the wrong cartoon, Yakko. Let's go!

They hold hands and begin bouncing down the street. Cut to the middle of some other street. The camera zooms in on the small figure of Pinky standing there punching buttons on a hand-held device.

Pinky: Now let's see. Poit! Um, six and two and fourteen. Hm. Narf. Ah!

He turns the device upside down and looks at the screen.

Pinky: BEAN!!! Hahahahaha!!!

Pinky begins to roll and laugh when he is suddenly trampled by Yakko and Dot, who bounce away without even noticing him.

Pinky: Zort!

Cut to inside the classroom. Yakko and Dot are standing in front, facing the other students while Miss Flamiel stands to one side. Over her dress, Miss Flamiel is wearing an apron with a chick painted on it, over which are the words "Piyo Piyo."

Miss Flamiel: Class, I'd like you to meet our new students. (To Yakko and Dot) Please introduce yourselves.

Yakko: I'm Yakko.

Dot: And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca The Third.

She leaps into Miss Flamiel's arms.

Dot: But you can call me Dot!

Miss Flamiel: Oh, you naughty puppy child, get down at once.

Dot stays in her arms.

Dot: I'm not a puppy.

Miss Flamiel: Monkey then!

Dot: I'm not a monkey.

Miss Flamiel: Well, then. What are you?

Dot: I'm cuuuuuuute!

Miss Flamiel dumps dot out of her arms.

Miss Flamiel: That's quite enough! Now please find a desk and sit at it!

Yakko: Say, is that a monster in your pocket?

A pokemon suddenly leaps out from under Miss Flamiel's dress and runs off camera. Miss Flamiel yells in alarm.

Miss Flamiel: You rotten little- To your seats, now!

Dot: (Smiling) Okay!

Dot and Yakko start to move to the back of the class.

Miss Flamiel: Not so fast! Yakko! Where is your uniform?

Yakko: I'm wearing pants.

Miss Flamiel: Not good enough, young man. You must wear a uniform in this class, or at least a shirt. Does anyone have an extra uniform?

Wakko raises his hand.

Wakko: I think I do!

He opens his Wacky-sack and rummages through it.

Wakko: Hmm, bloomers, no.

He pulls out Bulma and tosses her aside.

Wakko: Trunks, no.

He pulls out Trunks and tosses him aside.

Wakko: Briefs, no.

He pulls out brief and tosses him aside.

Wakko: Bra, no!

He pulls out Bra and tosses her aside.

Wakko: Sorry, don't got it!

Miss Flamiel: Hm. Very well. Yakko, as punishment, you must clean this room after class tomorrow.

Yakko: How 'bout during class?

Miss Flamiel: Absolutely not!

She looks at the clock.

Miss Flamiel: However, it's time for lunch.

Wakko smiles and starts to reach into his sack again.

Miss Flamiel: Stop right there.

Cut to the field outside. Yakko and Dot are sitting together under the shade of a tree.

Yakko: Interesting teacher, but we didn't torment her as much as we usually do.

Dot: We can't, yet. We're still building plot.

Yakko: Oh. Hey, over there!

Yakko points off camera.

Yakko: It's the Lion King!

Dot: No, Yakko. That's Kimba, the White Lion.

Yakko: Huh? Oh! Oh, yeah. Gee. How could I have possibly gotten those two mixed up?

Yakko winks.

Dot: It doesn't matter. Let's eat!

Yakko: Okay!

Dot pulls out a basket.

Dot: I made us both baloney sandwiches!

Background music suddenly plays a riff from "Psycho."

Yakko: Sure, I'll give that a try.

Slow motion shot punctuated by scary music as Yakko reaches into the basket, pulls out a sandwich, bites into it, and...

Yakko: Mmmmmm! That's a good sandwich!

Dot: Thanks! Did I add too much Jell-O?

Yakko: No, it's perfect!

Camera cuts to the other side of the field as Yakko and Dot continue discussing the merits of the sandwiches. They are being spied on by Wakko, Bobby, Pesto, Squit and Boo. Wakko is drooling uncontrollably.

Wakko: That lunch! It looks so yummy! I have to find a way to get it!

Pesto: You want me to whack 'em boss?

Wakko: No. I want to come up with a plan first.

Bobby: We're coo with that. Ain't that right?

Squit: Yeah, it's coo.

Pesto: I'm coo if you're coo.

Boo: Bawwwwk bawk bawwk.

Wakko: Good. I'll let you know what the plan is tomorrow.

Fade to next day. Dot is standing outside the water tower.

Dot: Yakko! Time for school!

Yakko: Be right down!

The sound of something falling is heard and Yakko suddenly lands, takes Dot's hand, and they bounce away.

Cut to the middle of a street some distance away. Pinky is pacing around and scratching his head.

Pinky: Now what was I supposed to be looking for again? Oh, yes. "Be on the lookout for two unusual children. They will lead you to the source of-" Gah!

Pinky is squashed by Yakko and Dot as they bounce through.

Cut to the classroom. Miss Flamiel is running the class but Yakko and Dot's seats are empty. Wakko is reading a passage from his textbook.

Wakko: "The children were upstairs, snug in their beds, while Visions of Escaflowne danced in their heads."

Suddenly Yakko and Dot come bounding in and take their seats.

Miss Flamiel: You two! Do you realize how late you are?

Yakko: Not as late as the fashion that inspired that apron you're wearing.

Miss Flamiel: I'll have no back-talk in my classroom!

Yakko?klat sdrawkcab tuoba woH

Miss Flamiel: Excuse me?

Yakko: Why? (gasp) Did you do something unladylike?

Deep red rises over Miss Flamiel's face like a thermometer until it reaches the top and explodes with a puff of smoke.

Miss Flamiel: Enough! You will stand outside for the remainder of the day! And don't forget that you will clean this room after class!

Wakko watches Yakko leave the classroom and leans over to Boo and Pesto.

Wakko: (Whispering) After class.

Cut to after class. Yakko and Dot are alone.

Dot: I'll meet you outside when you're done.

Yakko: 'Later 'sis.

Dot leaves.

Yakko looks the room over. He pulls out a tiny capsule. He tosses it to the floor and in a puff of smoke it becomes a giant machine with the words "Bulma" and "Capsule" written on the side. The machine comes to life and begins cleaning the room at incredible speeds. Yakko hops onto a desk, props his feet up and relaxes as he watches the fun.

Cut to outside. Dot is wandering around, minding her own business when suddenly a shadow falls over to her. She looks up and sees Boo and Pesto, both wearing sailor fuku. Boo is also wearing a bow on his head. They glare down at her.

Pesto: Hey there girlie.

Dot: (Coyly) Hey yourself.

Pesto: Now you listen to me. We represent a very powerful person who has authorized us to rearrange your face if you don't do exactly as we say, capice?

Dot: I understood everything except "capice."

Pesto: Cute.

Dot: That's right.

Pesto: All right enough of that. I am Pesto, a Goodfeather and I demand respect.

Dot: Right. So who's that?

Pesto: That is Boo, the Beak of the North Star. Boo here has defeated the strongest men in the entire city. Trust me, this is one schoolgirl you don't want ta mess wit.

Dot: Giggling. That isn't a schoolgirl. That's a chicken!

Pesto: Excuse me?

Dot: It's a giant chicken!

Pesto: Just what are you saying here? Are you saying that Boo is some kind of original recipe seven herbs and spices deluxe bucket with two sides, desert and a large drink here to entertain you? Is THAT what you're saying?

Dot: No, I'm just saying that he's a chicken.

She jumps up and removes the bow.

Dot: See?

Pesto looks at Boo and his jaw drops.

Pesto: Boo is a chicken! Dat's it!

Pesto launches himself at Boo, who looks dutifully surprised. They fall into a cloud of smoke as they tussle.

Pesto: I gotcher chicken right here!

Boo: Bawk!

Pesto: Veal parmesan!

Boo: Bawk bawk!

Pesto: Fettucine alfredo!

Boo: Bawwwwk!

Dot shrugs and walks away. She goes to the front doors of the school and Yakko walks through.

Yakko: All done!

Dot: Great! Let's go take in a movie.

Yakko: Sounds good to me.

They leave. Cut back to where Pesto and Boo had been fighting. They have both been knocked out and are lying on the ground. Wakko walks up the them followed by Bobby and Squit. Wakko scribbles some notes onto a pad. He shows what he wrote to Bobby and Squit, who nod their heads enthusiastically and fly off. Wakko rubs his hands together and licks his lips. Fade out.

Narrator: It's time for another "Good idea/ Bad idea."

Screen shows the words "Good idea."

Narrator: Good idea.

Mr. Skull Head is sitting at a table eating.

Narrator: Eating a dinner prepared by Kasumi.

Mr. Skull Head rubs his tummy happily.

Screen shows the words "Bad idea."

Narrator: Bad idea

Mr. Skull Head is sitting at a table eating.

Narrator: Eating a dinner prepared by... Akane.

Mr. Skull Head clutches his throat and fall off his chair.

Narrator: The End.

Screen fades to a smoke filled lounge. On a stage is Dot, standing next to a table with a glass of water sitting on it.

Yakko's Voice: And now, "Dot's Poetry Corner."

Dot: (Clears her throat) "A future." A future. A girl. A clumsy girl. A boy. A mega-playboy. Morons. Thank you.

She bows as the audience "clicks" their approval.

Yakko's Voice: This has been another visit to "Dot's Poetry Corner."

Fade to black.

Camera opens on a city scene. Happy music plays as Yakko and Dot wander around. They buy a dinner and chow down on it. They ride a glass elevator and admire the view of the watertower from it. They buy ice cream and chow down. Finally they go to a movie theater and walk in. Cut to inside the theater. They are sitting in the front row munching on popcorn as the movie plays. Hello Nurse appears on-screen.

Yakko: (Standing) Hellooooooooo Nurse!

Crowd: Shhhhhh!

Dot: Boys. Go fig.

Hello Nurse: What's this?

She looks down and sees a pop can.

Hello Nurse: Litter! Who could have done this?

She hears a noise in the distance.

Hello Nurse: Who's there?

Footsteps approach. A figure faintly appears and Hello Nurse watches, frozen by terror as it gets closer with each step. Finally the figure gets close enough for it to clearly be seen as Mr. Skull Head. He fills up the screen and it cuts back to Hello Nurse who raises her hands and lets out a scream that would make Fae Rae proud. Cut back to the audience, where Yakko and Dot are rolling on the theater floor, laughing uncontrollably. Unbeknownst to them, they are being filmed by Bobby, who is sitting behind them. Cut to after the movie. Yakko and Dot are walking together. They notice a fence with a sign that reads "Danger: Construction. Keep Out."

Dot: Let's go see what's in there!

Yakko: Okay!

They hop in. There is furious construction work going on, even though it is late in the evening. One of the construction workers notices Yakko and Dot.

Ralph: Hey! Youse guys can't be in here.

Yakko and Dot ignore him.

Ralph: Youse needs to get out. Dis is for you're uh, own safety!

Yakko and Dot finally notice him for the first time. They smile, wave and go on wandering through the site. Ralph walks up to them.

Ralph: I'm gonna make sure you leave now.

Yakko: Let's play a game instead.

He taps Ralph.

Yakko: Tag! You're it!

Ralph: Why, you!

Ralph lunges for them, but they run away, laughing. He gives chase. They run throughout the construction site. Unfortunately for Ralph, he keeps getting hit by dropped wrenches, red-hot rivets, a port-a-potty, an anvil, and finally a grand piano. Ralph's head bursts through the top of the piano. Little stars and birdies fly over his head and his teeth are now piano keys. They play a little tune and Ralph passes out. Yakko and Dot hop away. Squit flies down next to Bobby. Squit has the camcorder and Bobby is wearing a hard hat.

Squit: Say, the boss'll probably be real happy we got all this on camera, huh?

A wrench falls down and crushes Squit. Bobby snatches the camcorder away.

Bobby: Gimmie dat! It's time to report in.

Bobby flies away. Squit pushes the wrench away and staggers around. His eyes have become little spirals.

Squit: You lead, I'll follow.

Squit clumsily takes to the air and follows Bobby.

Cut to Wakko sitting inside an advanced theater. Bobby flies in, drops a videotape in Wakko's hand and flies away. Wakko pops the tape inside the VCR and watches highlights from the day. Finally, a lightbulb comes to light above his head.

Wakko: That's it!

Wakko runs over to his Wackey-sack and does some more rummaging.

Wakko: I need something to give me an edge!

He starts tossing out guns, battle suits and other weapons, rejecting them all.

Wakko: No, no, no. NO. Nonono. Oh, please! Here we go!

He stands, the camera at his back so that what he is looking at cannot be seen.

Wakko: I'll be sure to get that lunch with this! I can't wait until tomorrow!

Wakko walks out of the video room and into the bedroom. He hops into his bed and covers up.

Wakko: Good night.

Yakko: G'night!

Dot: Night!

Fade out.

Next day. Dot is standing at the bottom of the watertower.

Dot: Time for school! We're gonna be late Yakko!

Yakko: Coming!

Yakko hops down and he and Dot bounce away together.

Cut to the middle of a street not far away. Pinky is wandering around, checking the handheld gizmo.

Pinky: Now let me see. Poit. I'm sure that I'm close. In fact. The two I'm looking for are heading right for me. I should be able to see them now. Wheeee!!! I can! They're coming this way! Hrlk!!

Pinky is squashed by Yakko and Dot as they bounce their way down the street.

Cut to the outer gate of the school. Yakko and Dot come to a stop because Wakko is blocking the way.

Yakko: Hey, Wakko. What's going on?

Wakko: Dot's lunches are what's going on. I have in my hand, the ultimate weapon!

Yakko: A cassette-tape of Yanni's latest album?

Wakko: More powerful than that! Have a look at this!

Wakko thrusts out his hand. Yakko and Dot gasp in amazement.

Dot: But this... This means that we're...

Wakko: Yes! I'm you're brother!

Yakko: I always wondered why we all live together.

Yakko takes the photo and examines it.

Yakko: Not a very good picture, though.

He tosses it away.

Dot: Gosh, Wakko. It's keen that you went to all that trouble, but all you had to do was ask. I'd be glad to share my lunches with you!

Wakko: Really?

Dot: Sure!

She offers the basket to him.

Dot: Have as much as you want!

Wakko: Oh, thank you! Thank you!

Wakko takes the basket and turns it upside-down over his mouth. A seemingly endless stream of food is dumped into his gaping maw.

Thadius Plotz: (Off-camera) No! No! No!

He walks up to the Warners.

Thadius Plotz: You can't do that! You have to keep fighting until the show is over! We're not even half done yet!

Yakko: Relax "TP." We've got it all under control.

Thadius Plotz: What exactly do you mean?

Yakko: We'll keep the story going. The first steps have already been taken.

Thadius Plotz: Well... Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Wakko: Trust us!

Thadius Plotz: Okay. But don't mess thing up like you did the last time I let you direct!

Dot: Would we do that?

Thadius Plotz: Hmph!

He storms off.

Yakko: Well, sibs. Let's go get ready!

Wakko: We're halfway there!

Fade to black.

Narrator: It's time for another "Good idea/ Bad idea."

Screen shows the words "Good idea."

Narrator: Good idea.

Mr. Skull Head is standing next to a familiar anime girl.

Narrator: Kissing Ran Ran Pal Pu from "Idol Project."

Mr. Skull Head kisses her on the cheek. She giggles and blushes shyly.

Screen shows the words "Bad idea."

Narrator: Bad idea.

Mr. Skull Head is standing next to another familiar anime girl.

Narrator: Kissing Ran from "Urusei Yatsura."

Mr. Skull Head kisses her on the cheek. At the last second, Ran spins and he touches her lips. He falls apart into a pile of bones and then disintegrates into dust.

Narrator: The End.

Screen fades to another black screen with the words "Mime Time" written across it.

Narrator: It's Mime Time. Tonight on Mime Time, "Teleporting across a room."

The Mime walks on stage, accompanied by spooky music. He is wearing flowing robes and a mask covers half his face. He looks across the room and winks out of sight. Suddenly a glowing wall of fire springs up in the middle of the room. There is a "splat" sound and The Mime Reappears, smashed up against the wall. He slides down to the floor. There is a girlish giggle and Vampire Princes Miyu appears next to The Mime. The wall of flames disappears and she gives him a little kiss on his forehead.

Narrator: The End.

Fade to black.

Camera fades in to the middle of the street, mere yards away from the water tower. Pinky is wandering around.

Pinky: Well I found the kids. I suppose I should tell Brain about it. Zort!

He pulls out the gizmo and starts punching buttons.

Pinky: Now what was his number again?

Voice #1: Phantom Quest Corp. We ain't afraid of no ghost.

Pinky: Oops! Sorry. Wrong number.

He dials again.

Voice #2: Goddess Relief Office.

Pinky hangs up again.

Pinky: No, no...

He tries another number.

Voice #3: Gokuraku Customer Service. If you are calling about-

Pinky hangs up again.

Pinky: Ah! Now I remember!

Pinky dials again, and the Brain's face appears on the viewscreen.

Brain: What is it, Pinky?

Pinky: Agent Pinky reporting in!

Pinky salutes, dropping the gizmo.

Brain: Ah! Pinky be careful with that! Now pick me back up!

Pinky: Right. Sorry Brain.

Brain: Now then, what was it you wanted to ask me about?

Pinky: Well, Brain. I've found the kids, but I still can't find the watertower.

Brain: Did you check the drawing I gave you?

Pinky: Oh, yes Brain. There's nothing that looks like it anywhere around here. It's so weird too, with it's big fat bottom and funny little sticky things sticking way, way up into the sky. Tras! I mean, wouldn't it fall?

Brain: Pinky, you nincompoop! You've been looking at it upside-down!

Pinky: Oh, well that's different, then. He turns the picture over. In that case, I am standing right in front of the watertower. Narf!

Brain: Bring the phone closer, Pinky.

Pinky puts the screen right in front of his face. Brain's hand shoots through the screen and clobbers Pinky.

Brain: I feel cleansed. Pinky, we've done it! You stand before the source of all loonyness in the world, a fount of unlimited power. Are you pondering what I'm pondering?

Pinky: I think so, Brain, but where are we going to find a boy who turns into a girl when doused in cold water?

Brain: No, Pinky. It's very simple, try to keep up. He who controls the loonyness controls THE WORLD!!

Pinky: Oooo won't that be fun? No, wait. No. No. What about the kids who already live there?

Brain: Precisely, Pinky. Which is why I, using my superior intellect, shall call forth a creation capable of forcing them to yield the watertower over to me. Something so immense they shall have to bow to my demands or be destroyed! Remain there, Pinky. I shall join you when I have finished.

Pinky: Right-o Brain. Agent Pinky, signing off!

Pinky salutes again and the gizmo falls to the ground, breaking into a million pieces.

Pinky: Oops.

Cut to later that day. The Warners are on their way home when they notice something different about the watertower. There is a fence around it and a sign that says "Property of Brain."

Yakko: Hey, what's going on here?

Dot: Yeah, who's messing with our home?

Brain: It is I who have claimed ownership of your home.

Yakko: Huh? Who's that?

The Warners look around, confused.

Brain: Down here.

Yakko: Oh, there you are. So who are you?

Brain: Actually I am a lab mouse bent on world domination. I am also the 108th generation of a line of mice who have been bent on world domination. My name is Mano Braino, but you may call me "Brain."

Pinky: And I am Pinky, The Choice of a New Generation!

Brain: Try not to speak, Pinky.

Yakko: That's wonderful. What does all that have to do with our home?

Brain: Allow me to explain. In order to conquer the world I need to control the greatest power in the universe. That power is contained in your home, ergo I lay claim to your home.

Yakko: Pardon me for asking, but exactly how do you intend to keep us out of our home?

Brain: I thought you'd never ask.

The sky turns deep red and clouds split as an Angel drops into the atmosphere. Energy crackles around it as it surveys the area. It looks at the Warners and fires a bolt of energy at them. They jump out of the way and look at each other.

Yakko: I think I know the best way to handle this.

They jump off camera. A second later they return, wearing NERV uniforms.

Yakko: Warner Siblings, sanjou!

They leap into the air and land into the cockpits of the Eva units that correspond to their uniforms. The Angel simply watches this happen.

Pinky: Brain?

Brain: Yes, Pinky?

Pinky: What do you suppose they're doing?

Brain: It is of no consequence. Victory is assured.

Pinky: Oh, I see. You don't know then, is that it? Poit.

Brain: I thought I told you to be silent.

Cut to the three Eva units facing off against the Angel.

Yakko: You know, sibs. All of a sudden I feel strangely detached and unemotional.

Dot: And I feel like I'm on the verge of a berserker rage.

Wakko: I feel a strange desire to show off and overcompensate

The Angel decides it's waited long enough and fires a laser that splits and knocks the three giant robots onto their fannies.

Yakko: Whoa! Looks like we've used up our transformation sequence time.

Dot: Right! Let's get rid of this thing

Warners: WARNER STYLE!!!

The Eva units jump to their feet and zip over to the Angel, where they begin to fuss around it.

Yakko: Oh this is terrible! Tsk tsk. You're an absolute mess!

Angel: ...

Dot: We need to get to work on you right away!

Wakko: You don't want to look like that forever, do you?

Angel: ...

Yakko: We didn't think so. Just stand right there and we'll take care of everything. First, the hair.

Eva-01 whips out a pair of scissors and snips all around the Angel's head. This has no effect whatsoever as the Angel has no hair. The Eva steps back to consider.

Angel: ...

Dot: Now for some make-up to bring out those highlights!

Eva-00 goes into a blur of motion in front of the Angel. When it steps back we see that a clown face has been painted on it.

Angel: ...

Wakko: Tsk tsk! You look pretty okay. Not great okay but pretty okay. What you need is an outfit to help compliment your natural beauty.

Eva-02 moves in, take hold of the Angel and spins it. While it's still spinning he goes into action and finally steps away. When the Angel comes to a stop we see that it is now wearing a tutu.

Angel: ...

Yakko: Yes! This is you! Now lets take some photos for you to take home. Don't be shy. Just stand right here.

Eva-01 leads the Angel to an open area on the lot. The Eva looks up in the sky and we can hear the sound of something falling in the distance.

Yakko: Aaaaaaaaaactually, stand right here.

He shuffles the Angel a little more to the right.

Yakko: Perfect! Hold that pose! You look beautiful!

The Eva unit jumps off camera. The falling sound grows steadily louder.

Yakko: Smile for the birdy!

Angel: ...

The Angel is crushed by a giant anvil. Yakko, Wakko and Dot run up to the anvil. They are back in their regular clothes.

Yakko: There you go! Didn't I tell you you'd love it?

Wakko: I think we made quite an impression on him.

Dot: Not as big as the impression it made on the street.

Yakko: Well, let's go sibs. We've got another big day at school tomorrow.

They run up into the watertower and shut the door. Cut to Acme Labs. The camera zooms in, then cuts to inside where Pinky and the Brain and inside their wire cage. Brain is diligently scribbling onto a blueprint.

Pinky: Well that didn't work, Brain.

Brain: No matter, Pinky. This monster will not be as coldly unemotional as the last. Yea, it shall be a volcano of emotions!

Pinky: Yay! Narf!

Brain: I can't wait to see the expression on their faces when they get home tomorrow!

Pinky: Why, Brain? What are we going to-

Brain: Not yet, Pinky! It's not time for that joke yet!

Pinky: Oh, right! Zort! Sorry, Brain.

Brain: Yes, tomorrow I'll show them. Nothing will be able to stand against my latest creation! YES!

Brain falls into a fit of maniacal laughter, which scares Pinky into hiding at the other side of the cage. Camera fades out.

Scene opens the afternoon of the next day. Brain and Pinky are waiting in front of the watertower, which has the fence around it again. The Warners come running up and stop when they see the two mice.

Wakko: Not again.

Dot: Oh, hello.

Yakko: Listen, we like you and all, but usually we're the ones giving people a hard time.

Brain: Quiet! I am the one who will say who may stay and who must go.

Yakko: Our new friend.

Brain: You may have defeated my last creation, but this time there will be nothing you can do to stop me! Behold!

The ground begins to shake as something massive begins to walk toward them. The Warners look up, surprised. A giant creature that looks like a cross between a bear and an iguana steps on camera. It is twice the size of the watertower and roars at the Warners. They hold their noses.

Warners: Ewwwwww!

Yakko: Talk about bad breath!

Dot: Would you like a mint? I've got extras.

The monster roars at them again.

Yakko: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I don't think he's interested.

Brain: YES! Bow before my superior creature!

Yakko: So, any suggestions?

Wakko: Not here.

Dot: Why don't you let me handle this one?

They jump off screen. A second later they return. They are wearing flimsy pieces of fantasy armor over stylized sailor fuku. Yakko's is blue, Dot's is green and Wakko's is red. Yakko and Wakko also have swords, while Dot has a bow.

Dot: Nice skirts, boys.

Yakko: Well, at least we've got swords.

Dot: So how should we take care of this one?

Yakko: I was thinking maybe the Bugs' Special?

Wakko: Sounds good to me.

Yakko: Okay then. Dot, you start.

Dot: WATER 'N JUNK!

A wave of water swirls up in front of the monster as a blob of liquid. The monster looks at it with interest.

Monster: Rrf?

Wakko: AIR 'N JUNK!

A gust of wind flies into the blob of water, giving it a milky color.

Yakko: FIRE 'N JUNK!

Flames roar to life and fill the blob, which changes to a claylike texture. It wiggles around a bit and begins to mold itself into a distinct shape. Finally it solidifies into a sultry female version of the monster. The real monster's eyes become hearts and it begins to salivate. His eyes bounce out, he whistles and does a dance.

Yakko: So are we gonna use the swords or what?

Dot: Aw, do we have to?

Wakko: We did it in "Super Strong Warner Sibs"

Dot: Well I'm sitting this one out.

Yakko: No problem. Ready Wakko?

Wakko: You bet!

They hold out their swords and jump. The monster, which is busily kissing its way up the female monster's arm, glances up in surprise. Yakko and Wakko cut right through it. It falls into two pieces and spills ichor.

Dot: Deeeeeeesgusting!

Wakko: Are you sure the censors will approve of this?

Yakko: Sure! It's ichor, not blood, after all. The censors like ichor.

Brain: NO!!!

Pinky is crying into a handkerchief.

Pinky: Oh, it's too horrible! Young love crushed like that!

Pinky bawls some more. Brain pounds him on the head.

Brain: I can't believe my creation was defeated that easily!

Yakko: I can't believe we had to wear skirts to defeat it.

Brain: You haven't heard the last of me! I will have that watertower!

Dot: Is this the part where I become a mermaid, Wakko becomes a chicken and you become a tiger?

Yakko: No, that's the sequel.

Dot: Oh, right.

Brain: Come, Pinky. We must prepare for tomorrow.

Pinky: Why, Brain? What are we going to do-

Brian. NOT YET, Pinky!!!

Fade out.

Fade back to Acme Labs. Cut to inside Brain's cage. He is scribbling notes again.

Pinky: So what are we going to do this time, Brain?

Brain: Something so horrible, it can only come from outer space, Pinky. When it arrives, nothing shall stand in its way!

Pinky: Oh, wonderful, Brain! No, wait. No. No... What if it's late? Poit.

Brain: That is the genius of my plan. I have a diversion planned. While those foolish Warners are occupied, the real weapon will be on its way. It should arrive, seize the watertower, and be off with it before they even realize it's gone! Observe, Pinky, as I withdraw a rabbit out of "hammerspace."

Pinky: But Brain, that trick never works!

Brain reaches off camera and seizes something. As he pulls, we see something that resembles bunny ears, but when he pulls it in further we see that he has dragged out a bugrom.

Brain: Nyahhh!

Pinky: Narrrrrrf! Egad Brain! You did it! It worked this time!

The bugrom looks at Brain and Pinky, then begins to grow. It reaches the restraints of the cage and the cage bulges and explodes. The bugrom grows to its full height and looks at Brain and Pinky again.

Brain: No! This is all wrong! I didn't want to pull out this!

The bugrom seems to think for a bit and then begins to bow in fealty.

Brain: Wait! This creature has chosen to make me its master. What luck! YES! Now then, creature, you are in the presence of the future ruler of the world. What do you have to say to express the awe you must be feeling?

The bugrom looks at Brain, then to Pinky. It tries to make a sound and fails. It tries again. Finally it succeeds.

Bugrom: N...Narf!

The bugrom begins to bow again, but it is obvious this time that it is intended for Pinky.

Pinky: Oh Brain! It's first word! Oh isn't it wonderful? Zort!

Bugrom: Zort!

Brain: Incredible. We appear to have found something that shares a brain with you, Pinky.

Pinky: (Brushing a tear aside) Well it would be selfish to keep it all to myself, wouldn't it?

Brain: This explains much. No matter, though. All that is required is that it be strong and obedient. I gather from the insectoid appearance that it has a hive mentality. Thus I postulate that there may be more than just this one. If there are enough, they would be the perfect distraction. Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?

Pinky: I think so, Brain, but aren't City Hunter and Urusei Yatsura completely different shows?

Brain: Silence Pinky, or I shall have to hurt you. Let me see if I remember how I did it.

Brain reaches off camera and does succeed in pulling out another bugrom. It grows and looks at the first one.

Bugrom #1: Narf.

Bugrom #2: Narf?

Bugrom #1: Narf!

The two bugroms bow to Pinky.

Brain: YES! Put some coffee on, Pinky. It's going to be a long night!

Fade out.

Scene opens in outer space. A fiery ball shoots past the camera. Cut to a space station sitting in Earth orbit. A large steam train flies by the station and vanishes in the distance. Cut to inside the station. Sitting at a monitor is Minerva Mink.

Minerva: Captain? I'm detecting an object moving towards Earth at dangerous speeds. It appears to be a craft of some sort but it refuses to respond to any of my hails.

Newt: How dangerous does it seem?

Minerva: The threat estimate is maximum, sir.

Newt: All right, then. All stations red alert!

Nothing happens.

Newt: I said all stations red alert!!!

The rest of the crew is too busy drooling over Minerva to notice.

Newt: Blast it!

He grabs a communicator.

Newt: Scramble all fighters!

Voice: Sir?

Newt: I said scramble all fighters!

Voice: But sir, they won't fit in the bowl.

Newt: No, you fool! Send the fighters out to destroy that object!

Voice: Oh. Yes sir!

Cut to outside the station. Several squadrons are launched and head off to the object. The camera zooms to one of them, which looks like the Mach 5. Camera cuts to inside the ship.

Wilford T Wolf: Okay, I'm tracking to object now. Yup. It's gettin' closer. Oh my. Oh dear that isn't good at all. Oh that's very frightening. I think I'll just run away now.

The Mach 5 turns and heads back for the station. The space fighters quickly follow suit allowing the object, whatever it may be, to continue undaunted.

Cut to the next day. Inside Miss Flamiel's classroom, the Warners are being unusually still. The loudspeakers click on.

Voice: Attention students. We are being invaded by strange giant bugs. Please evacuate the school in a calm, orderly fashion. I repeat, please evacuate in a calm, orderly fashion.

The entire class erupts in confusion, yelling and screaming their way out. In moments the class is empty.

Miss Flamiel: No! No! You're supposed to leave calmly! What are you three still doing here?

She is looking at the Warners, who haven't moved from their seats. She approaches them, and lightly taps Yakko. He falls over, showing that he is just a cardboard cutout.

Miss Flamiel: OOOOOOOOOOU!! Where are those kids?

Cut to an opera house. On stage stands Wakko, dressed as the Great Wakkarotti.

Yakko's Voice: Tonight, the Great Wakkarotti will perform "My Omelet."

The audience falls silent. The orchestra begins the tune when suddenly three bugroms burst onto the stage and charge the orchestra. Everyone panics and runs away. The bugroms chase after them, leaving Wakko alone. Yakko and Dot run on stage and flank him.

Dot: What was that?

Yakko: I don't know, but it has Warners written all over it. Come, sibs, to the batmobile!

Wakko: We don't have the batmobile.

Yakko: Then we'll have to make due! Away!

The Warners run off stage. Cut to a large military base at the edge of the city. On the side of one large building are the letters "WWWB". Cut to inside where uniformed officers work the controls of numerous panels.

Rita: Status report. What's going on out there?

Runt: Bad monsters are in the city. Yeah, definitely bad.

Rita: What about that UFO heading toward us?

Runt: Gee Rita, I thought you knew about that already.

Rita: Dogs. Runt, please check the report on when it's expected to enter our airspace.

Runt: Oh, I can do that. Ummmm. Ten minutes. Gee, that's close. Definitely too close.

Rita: All right. I'll sacrifice my song in the interests of keeping the story going. Send all our planes out to deal with the UFO. The city will just have to handle the monsters without us.

Cut to outside the base. Several squads of jets fly out. One of them is piloted by Skippy Squirrel.

Skippy: This is My Neighbor. Maintain current elevation until visual contact is made. Repeat, this is My Neighbor. Maintain current elevation until visual contact is made. Out. This is great! I've always wanted to fly one of these for real!

The jets head toward the horizon, where the ball of flame drops beneath the clouds and begins to approach.

Skippy: Contact! Start shooting at it!

The jets fire missiles. They all hit the object but it doesn't even notice. It flies right by the jets without slowing.

Skippy: Oh, man! Turn around, maybe we can catch up with it!

Cut to back in the city. People are crowding the streets in their panic and the bugroms are simply wrecking everything they can find. As luck would have it, they all manage to get to the same strip of road. They begin to chatter amongst themselves. A puff of smoke appears in front of them and they turn to face it.

Wakko's Voice: I am the hunger that burps in the night! I am the rising gas that accompanies every soda. I am Belchman!

The smoke clears, leaving Wakko alone. The bugroms quickly decide to kill him. Wakko braces himself, then lets out the greatest belch of his life, his head growing to the size of a nearby building. The fumes knock the bugroms back and they all decide to retreat. They scamper around a bit and finally disappear off screen.

Wakko: (Patting his hands) That was easy. Let's go home now.

Brain: Not so fast!

The Warners look down at Pinky and the Brain.

Yakko: Oh, you again.

Brain: Yes, only this time you won't find my creation so easily defeated. In fact, it should be arriving right about... now.

The flaming object from the sky drops right beside the Brain. It quickly cools, revealing it to be a capsule with the word "Genom" written across its side. It has a glass lid that pops open. Out of the capsule walks Katie Kaboom.

Warners: Huh?

The jets, led by Skippy, fly by.

Skippy's Voice: Nuts! Turn around again!

Brain: Heh heh. Now you see my true genius. Surely you know that no power on earth can defeat a teenager!

Pinky begins to dance, stick his tongue out and his fingers in his ears.

Pinky: Yeah! Zort! Nah nah na nah nah! Boo boo booboo buboo! Tinka linka yadda yaa! Vipitty vipittly laa lah! Cuckoo cuckoo URK!

Brain pounds Pinky.

Yakko: Well sibs, he's got us this time.

Dot: He does?

Brain: I do? I mean, YES! I do!

Yakko: Yup. We cannot defeat a teenager. You know what that means, right?

Dot and Wakko: Mmm-hmm!

Magical special effects begin to appear around them.

Brain: Oh no, what are they doing now?

Dot: Love!

Wakko: Hope!

Yakko: Courage!

Three rays of colored light shoot out and converge. There is a brighter flashed of rainbow colors and the Warners a gone. In their place is...

Katie's Dad: Now Katie. This isn't the sort of place you should be.

Katie: Daaaaaaad. I'm not a kid anymore. I can go anywhere that I want!

Katie's Dad: Katie, you know I love you. I'm just looking out for what's best is all.

Katie: Leave me alone Dad.

Katie's Dad: Now c-calm down Katie...

Katie's face begins to turn red.

Katie: I AM calm.

Katie's Dad: Katie. Honey. L-let's just go home and we'll fix something nice for you...

Katie begins to grow in size.

Katie: You ALWAYS do this to me. You NEVER let me make my own decisions!

Katie's Dad: Now Katie. You're overreacting.

Katie has grown to mammoth proportions and is nearing critical mass.

Katie: I AM NOT OVERREACTING! I'M A TEENAGER!!!!

Brain: Pinky, I sense the moment of our ultimate defeat is drawing near.

Katie: KANEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Katie explodes into a giant mushroom cloud, knocking Pinky and the Brain back to Acme Labs where they land into a brand new cage.

Brain: Apparently my plan was a bit flawed. I suppose I should have known better than to depend on a teenager to get things done. Come Pinky, we must prepare for tomorrow night.

Pinky slaps his hands together, looks at Brain hopefully and gives a little cooing sound.

Brain: Go ahead and say it.

Pinky: Oh goody! Zort! Why Brain? What are we going to do tomorrow night?

Brain: The same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world!

Fade out. Scene changes to the next day outside the watertower. Dot is standing outside.

Dot: Boys! It's time to go!

Cut to inside the tower. There is a living room where two figures are sitting. Yakko and Wakko run past them.

Yakko: 'Bye!

Wakko: See you after school!

Yakko and Wakko leave.

Slappy: What did you expect, Wonder Woman?

Dr. Otto von Scratchansnif: What exactly am I doing here, that's what I want to know. I don't understand that.

Slappy: You remind me of a very old Charlie Brown.

Cut to a park trail. The Warners run on screen and stop.

Yakko: It's that time again.

Dot: To make giant mechs out of Play-doh?

Wakko: To practice our bigsweats?

Yakko: Nope. It's time to learn today's lesson, and to get today's lesson we turn to...

Yakko reaches off screen and pulls a giant wheel next to him.

Yakko: The Wheel of Morality!

Yakko spins the wheel.

Yakko: Wheel of Morality turn turn turn. Tell us the lesson we should learn.

The wheel spits out a slip of paper. Yakko takes it.

Yakko: And the moral of today's story is...Moral #17: Azusa and Elmyra must never meet.

Wakko: I'm confused.

Dot: I'm frightened.

A whistle sounds off camera. The Warners run away and Ralph the Guard chases after them.

Begin end credits. They scroll in front of the "WB" logo.

When the credits get done saying who played who, the Warners pop out of the "WB" logo.

Warners: GOODBYEEEEE KITTY!!!


End file.
